


Her Favorite Ed

by Tw_Writer614



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tw_Writer614/pseuds/Tw_Writer614
Summary: An evening in leads to some feelings...





	Her Favorite Ed

It was her favorite Ed. Tour worn after another show. His overgrown copper hair still wet from the shower, glasses on, and sweatshirt with the hood drawn up. A certain kind of cozy she associated with him in those private moments only she got to see.

“Think I could fall asleep with my eyes open,” he murmurs, voice cracking a bit from the exertion earlier. He flops onto the bed next to her before cuddling close, head on her shoulder. 

She smiles, reaching out to play with his hair. “Crowd seemed great,” she says, looking up from her book to catch him smiling widely. 

“They were wicked, Love. Think they were the loudest ones yet,” he replies, getting a far off look. 

A warmth runs through her at the sight of his grin. “You’re always saying that,” she teases, looking back at her book. 

“Cause its true!” Ed shoots back, trying to take the book from her. She lets out a squeal when he gives up on the book to tickle her sides instead. 

“Ed!” she gasps, trying to catch her breath as she squirms away from him. He’s got her pinned though, blue eyes shining as he laughs. Finally he stops, sitting back as he catches his breath. “You’re the worst!”

Ed shakes his head ‘no’ a small smile on his face as he leans down to kiss her softly. Her hands find their way to the front of his hoodie, holding him there as she deepens the kiss. There isn’t any urgency to it, but it still manages to leave her a little breathless. Ed’s pink cheeks telling her she’s not alone in that. 

“You’re not” she whispers, hands still holding his sweatshirt. He cocks his head as his blonde eyebrows knit together. “The worst. You’re not. Not at all.” 

Ed’s hands find hers, lacing their fingers together. Easing down, he kisses her again. “I know, Love,” he murmurs, the room suddenly hushed. Neither one of them wants to spoil it. It feels too important. “I love you.”

She feels her stomach drop a bit at the phrase. Something they seemed to have told each other in about every other way but this. “I love you too,” she replies as Ed kisses her again, wondering why it took them so long to get here.

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I've written anything so trying to get back into it.


End file.
